Mission Rewards
Mission rewards are perks granted to the Human Resistance (and sometime the Zombie Horde) whenever a mission is completed. The reward may be tactile, such as being able to use stronger weapons, or conceptual, such as making the next mission easier. Types of Rewards Technology Rewards Technology rewards are any mission rewards that allow players to use previously disallowed weapon technology. Common technology rewards are Extended Magazines and Electric Weapons. Reinforcement Rewards Reinforcement rewards allow new players to join a team as the result of a mission. This has not yet been offered as a Mission Reward in a DigiPen Human vs. Zombies game. Mission Facilitation Rewards Mission facilitation rewards are mission rewards that directly impact the difficulty of a future mission. Typical mission facilitation rewards include signal flares, or communication devices that help speed up an otherwise-difficult mission objective. Common Mission Rewards Many rewards remain consistent from season to season. Some of the most common rewards are listed below. Extended Magazines Humans utilizing Nerf "Clip System" blasters have the advantage of rapidly reloading their blasters by swapping out magazine clips filled with darts. Some blasters, such as the Nerf Raider CS-35, come with relatively high dart capacities when compared to the typical 6-dart magazines. As a result, players are often required to unlock Extended Magazines as a mission reward before being able to utilize any magazines that can load more than 6 darts at once (this was appended in Season 3 to include Nerf Vulcan EBF-25 belts as well). This reward is often offered earlier in the week, as some blasters such as the Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18 do not come packaged with smaller-capacity clips, leaving their owners without a blaster until the magazines are permitted. Electric Weapons Some blasters, such as the Nerf Stampede ECS and the Nerf Barricade RV-10, utilize battery power to automate the blaster's priming process. As a result, these blasters achieve an incredible rate of fire while only needing a single hand to operate. To maintain fairness, the use of such blasters often needs to be unlocked as a mission reward. Exotic Mission Rewards Some rewards are specific to the season, and originate in the season's plot. Some Exotic Mission Rewards from previous season are listed below. Vaccines During Season 2, Humans were rewarded with Vaccines, physical objects capable of preventing players from becoming Zombies if administered during their Turning Phase. Players needed a Moderator to be present to perform a vaccination, and could not vaccinate themselves. Season 3 introduced a new type of Vaccines that solved a number of problems present with the previous design. Unlike the Season 2 Vaccines, Season 3's Vaccines could be self-administered and did not require a Moderator to use. The new Vaccines were akin to a second Human ID that could be handed to a Zombie upon being tagged. Vaccinated Humans still underwent the Turning Phase (instead called a "Recuperation Phase"), which granted Humans and hour of non-play to get back to safety. After the hour passed, the player would remain a Human. Spitter Balls Offered as a Mission Reward during Season 2, Spitter Balls were the first Mission Reward ever designated for Zombies. Spitter Balls were physical objects that stunned any Human that they touched after being thrown (a stunned Human was unable to shoot or move for 60 seconds, spelling certain death for any Human caught alone). Once a Spitter Ball touched the ground, it was considered inactive, and could be gathered by Humans to prevent its return to Zombie possession.